


the pull is stronger than the push

by charizona



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizona/pseuds/charizona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eyebrow raises and Carter’s lips press into a tight line. “Or I could arrest the criminal currently sitting in the back of my cruiser.”<br/>“I’m already cuffed, Carter,” Shaw points out. “After this, it’s not any fun unless someone’s naked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pull is stronger than the push

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneworldaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneworldaway/gifts).



> this is exactly what it looks like and I am not ashamed.

The chill of metal on her wrists, handcuffs clicking into place; Shaw lets herself be handled by the two rough hands she’s become familiar with in the past few weeks.

“I don’t get paid enough for this,” Carter grumbles, pushing Shaw into the backseat of the cruiser just like she’s another criminal, like this is just another day to day call. Shaw lets her because she knows Finch will be busting her out soon enough anyway. It’s not like Shaw’s on the news these days -- only Reese is, as the “Man in the Suit” -- so she can spare a few hours sitting by a desk and filling out paperwork for some… minor charges.

Shaw stays silent as Carter assures a man outside of the cruiser before she eventually skirts around it, the gun on her hip bouncing as she opens the frontside door, sending a glare toward Shaw when she gets in.

“So,” Carter starts, watching the man unwillingly retreat back into his house, “who are you today?”

“Does it matter?” Shaw shoots back, letting herself smirk, just a bit. Carter glares at her in the rearview mirror and Shaw shifts her arms behind her, feeling the metal dig into her skin.

“Yes. It does.” Carter’s tone tells Shaw that there isn’t really room for messing around today, for some reason.

Shaw sighs, pursing her lips. “Sam Fields,” she answers.

“Got any I.D.?”

“Not on me,” Shaw replies.

Carter looks up from her notepad and starts the car, backing from the driveway. Once they’re out on the street, Shaw catches a flicker in Carter’s gaze and when their eyes meet, Carter grins at her for just a moment, a twitch of her lips, and Shaw knows they’re on good terms, even if Carter is in a bad mood.

“Still going to take you down to the station,” Carter tells her, wrapping her fingers around the steering wheel, readjusting her grip. “Zoe in town?”

The question is completely unexpected, but, then again, it _had_ been a while. Shaw looks at the back of Carter’s head and paints the picture of innocent on her own features, shrugging. “I mean, haven’t heard from her.”

“Hm.”

New York City passes by them and Shaw finds herself thinking about John and the number he’s working. She’ll probably be able to get the night off, mostly because John is capable and she doesn’t really care if he isn’t and hell, if she can steal Zoe away from him for the night, she’ll crown herself Queen.

“Actually, John mentioned something about Zoe showing up,” Shaw says, trying to make it sound casual.

Carter narrows her eyes. “Right.”

Shaw looks out the window again, at the buildings passing by. They’re close to the precinct by now, but it’ll be a few minutes before they actually get there. “If I could call her,” Shaw finds herself suggesting, her eyes following the curve of Carter’s neck as that familiar burn sparks in her stomach, “We could meet her at my place.”

An eyebrow raises and Carter’s lips press into a tight line. “Or I could arrest the criminal currently sitting in the back of my cruiser.”

“I’m already cuffed, Carter,” Shaw points out. “After this, it’s not any fun unless someone’s naked.”

“Are you begging me to break the law?” There’s that eyebrow again.

“No,” Shaw huffs, resolving to the fact that she’s lost. She exhales, loudly, and hopes Carter gets the message that she’s irritated now. She was going to make processing easy, but now she’s going to give a certain officer a special kind of hell. Shaw sits in the back and fumes a bit while Carter continues to drive and looks anywhere but the woman in the front seat.

Carter reaches into the passenger seat and shuffles around something Shaw can’t see and a moment later, she holds her arm back toward Shaw, Shaw’s phone in her hand.

“I’m kind of handcuffed, here,” Shaw reminds her.

Carter gives her a look and Shaw has to bite her lip to keep the shit eating grin from spreading across her face.

“Fine,” Shaw relents, slipping her wrists from the handcuffs. She’d picked the lock ages ago. She grabs the phone and smirks when Carter’s hand lingers a moment longer than necessary before dialing up Zoe.

The conversation’s short, just Shaw telling her to meet them both at her own place. She gets no objection from Zoe, who knows exactly what kind of call it is and also knows not to call it a booty call when Shaw is listening. Shaw glances up toward Carter and mutters into the phone, “Wear something nice,” and she hears a scoff from the front of the car and rolls her eyes in response.

“What’s Joss wearing?” Zoe’s voice asks over a line of static.

“What do you think?” Shaw counters.

"Touché. I'll be there." The line goes dead and Shaw tosses the phone to the side, the small device landing with a thump in the empty seat next to her.

"So. My place?"

The glance Carter gives Shaw is all she gets as an answer. And, of course, the fact that they turn into Shaw's street moments later, Shaw leaning into the door as gravity takes over. She smiles and holds the handcuffs in her hands, knowing they'll be useful.

 

.

 

As soon as Shaw and Carter are through the front door, faster than Shaw can react, Carter has Shaw's arms behind her back and the cuffs back on, even tighter than before. She slams Shaw into the back of the door and it closes with a slam as it she collided into it, Shaw muttering, "Shit," as pain ricochets into her cheek.

They're still for a long moment, only the sound of hard breathing echoing in the small foyer, and then there's a knock. Carter releases her hold on Shaw enough for the smaller woman to talk.

Shaw stretches her jaw. "Uh, who is it?"

Zoe's voice filters in from the other side of the door. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Look's like my lawyer's here," Shaw says, stepping out of the way to make room for Carter. Carter rolls her eyes and pushes Shaw against the wall, making sure she's out of direct sight, and opens the door to Zoe's appraising eyes.

Zoe gives her a look over. And another one, taking in the full uniform, eyes zeroing in on the gun still buckled to Carter's waist. "Good look for you," she remarks as Carter steps to the side to let her in. She stalks forward, heels hard on wood, and nods to Shaw in the corner. "Shaw."

"Zoe."

Shaw strains against the handcuffs, testing the strength, and her arms tremble. She doesn’t miss the way Zoe’s eyes linger on her torso for just a bit as she drops her coat on the edge of Shaw’s couch. Carter hesitates near the door, unstrapping her gun and checking the safety before she discards it on the top shelf of a bookshelf. It’s the only bookshelf in sight, Shaw’s apartment being mostly minimal, but it’ll do for now.

“How’d it go with John?” Shaw asks, leaning in toward Zoe as the blonde rests against the corner of the couch.

Zoe reaches for her, hooking a finger in the waistband of Shaw's jeans, and tugs her a bit closer. "Just fine. I was relieved to get your call. Twenty minutes later and I'd have been out of reach."

Shaw steps between Zoe's legs, leaning into Zoe's flat palm placed on her stomach. "Close enough now."

"Not for you," Carter points out, coming up behind Shaw. Her hands snake their way around Shaw's waist and Shaw's eyes drift closed at the sensation. She draws a hand back and tugs on the chain between the cuffs for emphasis, reminding Shaw of her limited access.

Zoe pushes off from the couch and sidles up against Shaw, bringing a hand up to drag a knuckle across Shaw's cheek.

She kisses her and Shaw kisses back, a torrential force of push and pull and Zoe stands her ground and Shaw takes all she can. Shaw teases Zoe's mouth open and her tongue licks its way in, pressing against Zoe's. She pulls away with lips a mess of saliva and a smirk, a flush on both the women's cheeks. Zoe takes a breath before Shaw is kissing her again, teeth digging into a lower lip and almost, not quite, drawing blood.

Shaw leans back, dragging Zoe with her, when she feels Carter's lips on her shoulder, a combination of soft and sharp as Carter digs her teeth into muscle. She groans, a low guttural sound from deep within her chest that Zoe swallows up before her lips drift to the curve of Shaw's jaw, her neck, stilling on the thrum of a pulse. She gives the skin enough attention to leave a bruise, smiling against Shaw's skin mostly because she's sure Shaw doesn't own anything that can hide hickeys.

Carter has one hand barely wrapped around Shaw's hands to keep her from any unwarranted touching, but her other hand drifts, scraping just beneath the front of Shaw's waistband all the way up to the underside of her breast. Carter likes the way Shaw reacts to her touch, the way her stomach tightens and her back arches, more than the sounds that rip from her throat. She drags her nails across the thin fabric of Shaw’s shirt and her hand runs into Zoe’s; she feels Zoe’s finger slide along her own before moving on.

Shaw feels a familiar ache grow inside of her, deep in her chest and startling at the apex of her thighs. So many sensations at once, her knees go a little weak, though she does manage to remain standing.

“How’s my shirt going to come off if I’m cuffed,” Shaw murmurs against Zoe’s lips, noticing the way the other woman has been hinting around the hem of Shaw’s tank.

In her ear, Carter’s voice sends a jolt down her spine. “It’s not.”

She yanks on the chain between the cuffs, pulling Shaw back a few steps and away from Zoe. Then she’s pushing Shaw toward the bed, giving her one final shove that sends her tumbling face first into the comforter. Shaw chuckles into the soft, downy finish before she pushes up with her cheek, arching her back so she can flip over.

She turns around and leans back, watching Carter’s hands wander over the tight fabric of Zoe’s dress as they kiss. FInger’s catch on the zipper of the dress and Carter pulls it down in one swift motion, revealing the black lingerie underneath. Shaw sighs, loudly, as Zoe lets the dress fall from her shoulders and steps out of it.

Carter moves away and starts unbuttoning her own uniform, catching Shaw’s eye and smirking. Shaw watches with dark eyes as the two women undress, eyes taking in the curve of Zoe’s ass as she drags down the underwear devastatingly slow. She doesn’t even notice when Carter had finished, but she notices when the other woman wraps arms around Zoe’s waist, pulling skin against skin, and kisses her hard.

Shaw bites the inside of her lip as Zoe’s hair cascades down her back and her bra falls away, Carter’s nails leaving red lines on her skin. She wishes, at the very least, that her hands were handcuffed in the front, where she could sneak a hand between her thighs.

Shaw scoots to the edge of the bed when Zoe looks her way, smirking, Carter’s lips moving up and down her neck.

It’s Zoe who takes Carter’s hand and pulls her toward the bed, toward Shaw, and then she’s putting a knee on either side of Shaw’s hips and towering above her. Shaw’s lips immediately find her skin, teeth scraping just above her navel as Zoe’s hands tangle in Shaw’s dark hair. Zoe pulls, hard enough for Shaw to feel the scream of her scalp, and forces Shaw’s head upward.

“Lie back,” she orders, gentle and soft, although both Shaw and Carter know who’s telling who to do what.

Shaw scrambles back as best she can in her circumstances, the angel of her arms painful at times as she pushes herself several feet back on the bed. “C’mon ladies,” Shaw growls, just a hint of a grin on her as she watches Carter advancing on her, “let’s party.”

Carter reaches for Shaw’s jeans, unclasping the button and tugging them over her hips. The jeans are gone in an instant and Zoe is hovering near Shaw, a hand teasing her breast through her shirt.

Carter drags her lips along the inside of Shaw’s thigh, feeling the muscle quiver in response, and reaches around, grasping at Shaw’s hips, nails digging in. Shaw twitches, legs hardly staying still, and when Carter tears her underwear out of the way next, she finds Shaw practically dripping.

“You know I can get out of these cuffs,” Shaw reminds her, the unspoken _no teasing_ on her breath as Carter pulls the last of the underwear over Shaw’s feet.

Carter shares a look with Zoe and Zoe kisses Shaw, biting her bottom lip, catching her tongue with her teeth, mostly to keep Shaw’s empty threats empty.

Carter gets dangerously close to Shaw’s labia, lips on her inside of her thigh, and she hears Zoe swallow up the sound that comes from Shaw’s throat. She runs her tongue through wet heat, delving inside of Shaw, and she has to hold Shaw’s hips down as she does. She brings a hand in and pushes a finger inside of Shaw when her tongue finds Shaw’s clit.

She moves in and out slowly and hears a muttered, “Fuck, Joss,” that falls from Shaw’s lips, the fire of her breath quickly extinguished when Zoe bites her bottom lip.

Shaw’s hips leave the bed as she tips over the edge, and Carter adds another finger and works faster, riding the friction of Shaw’s hips. Shaw buries her face into Zoe’s neck as she comes, collapsing onto the bed with erratic breaths tumbling out of her chest when Carter pulls her fingers out. Zoe drags her nails up and down Shaw’s abdomen as she regains her composure.

And then Shaw’s hands are suddenly there, slipping from the cuffs and tangling her fingers in Carter’s hair. She pulls Carter up and kisses her messily, tasting herself on Carter’s lips. Somehow, she manages to slide between the two of them, a hand between Zoe’s legs and not wasting any time.

She pushes two fingers inside of Zoe and watches as the other woman’s breath catches, Carter’s lips on her neck. Shaw’s hand works fast and rough, like all aspects of herself, and she draws the orgasm from Zoe before the woman has time to prepare, Zoe biting back a low moan that threatens.

Carter kisses Zoe and a hand slips between Carter’s legs -- she’s not sure who it belongs to but someone is kissing her and another finger is running up and down her labia, so many hands in so many places, Carter feels like she’s drowning.

Her own hands fist in her hair and Shaw’s fingers bruise on her hip and she builds up, Zoe’s fingers on one nipple and Shaw’s mouth finding the other.

After a prolonged moment of ecstasy, Carter breathing, “Oh my God,” and Shaw using her hip as leverage with a smirk on her face, Carter’s coming in short gasps. The three women collapse in a tangle of limbs and Shaw shifts, reaching underneath her back and pulling out the handcuffs.

“These were useful,” she comments, too close to Carter’s ear.

Carter rolls her eyes, moving to kiss Shaw’s neck. “You kept them on longer than I would’ve thought.”

Shaw hums and lets Carter kiss her neck, Zoe’s mouth enveloping a nipple. Zoe looks up at her with dark pupils, grinning. “Round two?”

Shaw glances at the clock over her shoulder, squinting. “Why the hell not?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of Shaw being way too overeager with Joss and Zoe mostly because she doesn't really have anything to hide with them? They're all just three ladies who like a good time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
